1. Field of the Invention
An invention relates to a protecting cover and, more particularly, to a protecting cover of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science technology develops, various portable electronic devices, such as a smartphone or a tablet computer, are produced. However, the portable electronic device is easily hit or crashed by accident since it is carried and used anywhere with users. Further, the casing of the portable electronic device is easily worn out and damaged with high usage frequency. Therefore, protecting covers are available for protecting the portable electronic devices. Some protecting covers can be folded to support the electronic device, and the user does not need to carry the protecting cover and a supporter at the same time.
Meanwhile, a virtual keyboard on the touchable screen of an electronic device is used for information input. However, the virtual keyboard is size limited by the touchable screen. When the user needs to input large amounts of text, an external physical keyboard is required to improve the input efficiency and have a better feeling for typing. However, the electronic device, the protecting cover and the physical keyboard cannot be carried at the same time with users who do not want to be burdened with multiple objects.